


don't deny the cuteness

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, No Angst, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Toni has known Jamie for a long time. Long enough to know that Jamie actually likes the kigurumi she's wearing, and right now finds herself deep on self-denial.Maybe she's just bitter Toni is not the one wearing the rilakkuma kigurumi.





	don't deny the cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> rilakkumas are cute.
> 
> prompt of today: wearing kigurumis. i wasn't a big fan of this but i suppose it's the best i can do right now. i hope that this is actually fluff.

“This is ridiculous.”

Toni could agree, but it would be a lie. It might be ridiculous but it’s warm and comfortable.

“You agreed to wear this by yourself,” she points out, smiling. Jamie huffs.

Maybe she’d be happier if she were the one who wore the shark kigurumi. Toni liked the rilakkuma one just fine. But it was, probably, because she was not the one wearing it.

“Yes, I did,” can someone give an angry kiss to another person’s nose? Because it just happened here. “because of love.”

“You can’t trick me, girl. Stop trying. You like it.”

Love. Pft.


End file.
